wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Tempest
Coding by Kelpie, recolored by Z. >> This character was created by BM-Z. Do not steal or use without permission. << You notice a crowd of dragons crowding around a SandWing with a megaphone. Curious, you push through the crowd to see that the SandWing was standing on top of a cage. "Come one, come all! Come see the most deformed hybrid in Pyrrhia!" he was shouting. Inside of the cage was a deformed dragon with 4 wings. She looked like she was in pain. People were throwing rocks and eggs and tomatoes at her. 'Poor thing.' you thought, and just like she read you rmind, she looked up at you. She smiled weakly at you, and thats when you noticed a silver teardrop by her eyes. You smiled back just before you were smothered by the crowd. >> '''Summary' <<'' ❈ Deformed SeaWing/NightWing hybrid ❈ Mindreader ❈ Tourist attraction ❈ Really nice >> '''Appearance' <<'' Tempest is freakish. Her mainscale color is dark green with green stripe photophores on her back. Her SeaWing frill splits into NightWing spines. Her horns are dark green, too. She has a silver teardrop by her eyes. Her most noticed feature are her two wings, the reason she is a tourist attraction. Of of them sits just below her neck, her SeaWing pair. They are starburst patterns on them, a sign of royalty. Her NightWing pair are placed like a SkyWing or a MudWing's, they sit on the ground. They are dark green with silver stars on it. She also has big, floppy ears and a scar down her left ankle. >> '''Personality' <<'' At first, Tempest may seem like a blank slate, but she is actually very kind. Due to years of abuse and being shown to the public like a wild animal at a zoo, she has grown quiet and prone to mental disorders. She is very claustrophobic, which is quite the disadvantage to her since she basically lives in a cage. Most of the time, she cries herself to sleep. >> '''History' <<'' Hardly anyone knows about Tempest's days of being a dragonet, Tempest doesn't even remember it herself. Tempest is actually the daughter of a SeaWing princess and high-ranked NightWing. Her parents were eager to have a dragonet, but when she hatched out of her egg, they were horrified. Thinking it was a curse, they left eachother and abandoned the dragonet on an island. She was found by a SandWing named Chuckwalla, who promised her food and shelter. Little did she know, he was a money and fame-obsessed dragon. He locked her into a cage and payed hardly any attention to her, and if he payed any attention to her, it was him taunting Tempest. Nobody cared that Tempest was royalty, all they seemed to notice was how weird she was. Tempest barely had time to herself, as she was always smothered by a crowd. And life isn't looking much better for her. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Content (Blood Moon-Z) Category:Work In Progress Category:Status (Royalty)